


Du thé et des bêtises

by malurette



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cogite Stibon, Crack, Drabble Collection, Drinking, Flash Fic, Footnotes, For Science!, Gen, L'Économe, Le Bibliothécaire, Magic, Mustrum Ridculle, Rincevent, Short One Shot, Tea, Wizards, destroying the space time continuum, some jossed stuff, sort, tinkering with magic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de mini fics autour des Mages, rarement sérieuses - <span class="small">attention, les premières ont été écrite il y a des années alors que je débutais dans le fandom, n'avais pas encore lu assez du Disque et manquais d'entraînement ; j'espère que les suivantes se sont améliorées au fil du temps ?</span><br/>1ère vignette : Le rituel du thé. 2 et 3èmes : Le règlement et le droit de boire. 4ème : Stibbons et Hex, Plantage. 5ème : Stibbons, Fractionner le thaum (et fracturer la réalité) 6ème : Stibbons et Ridcully, Ce qu'on dit et ce qu'on fait. <br/>7 et 8èmes : Stibbons, Des objectifs de vie. <br/>9ème : Ridcully, Quelle tuile de devoir mourir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'heure d thé

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Les Forces de la Nature à l'œuvre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399780) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "La tradition à l'UU, c'est la tradition. Enfin, presque; ça dépend pour qui... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Tea time_ *  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Les Annales du Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages :** les Mages, dont Rincewind (Rincevent) et le Bibliothécaire  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu crack-é  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Prachett, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> (* Note : non, rien à voir avec Hogfather, c’est juste une coïncidence)  
>  **Prompt :** "thé à la banane" pour Mélie lors d’un mème à drabbles il y a vachement longtemps  
>  **Continuité :** plus début de série  
>  **Notes :** j’ai écrit ça alors que j’avais à peine commencé la série et n’étais en fait pas assez au courant des règles de vie chez les mages et ai commis une bêtise, que j’ai tenté de corriger dans les deux ficlets suivantes.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 270

Les réunions entres Mages, y compris celles du Conseil d’Administration de l’Université de l’Invisible, se font traditionnellement autour d’un thé (1). La tradition, c’est la tradition, et si les Mages ne la respectaient plus, où irait le monde ? (2)  
Faire accepter la présence à ce Conseil d’un sin- pardon, d’un anthropoïde, à certains de ses membres, fut suffisamment ardu en soi. Voir le Bibliothécaire chipoter devant la traditionnalité de sa tasse, c’était la goutte d’eau qui fit déborder la théière.  
La solution était pourtant fort simple et ne faisait de mal à personne : du thé à la banane. Rincewind s’étonne que personne avant lui n’y ait pensé. Puis, reportant son attention sur les effluves exagérément fleuris qui s’exhalent de sa propre tasse de thé parfumé, il se demande pourquoi le Bibliothécaire est le seul à avoir droit à une exception plus à son goût.

\---  
(1) Et de petits gâteaux secs absolument sans goût, auxquels personne ne touche, excepté pour se donner un prétexte pour regarder ailleurs lorsqu’un point délicat est soulevé. D’aucuns, parmi l’auguste assemblée, se sent très astucieux le jour où il remarque que deux biscuits ronds accolés par leur bord à peine grignoté forment un « 8 », ce que n’importe quel bambin constate généralement la semaine suivant son apprentissage des chiffres.  
(2) Probablement à la taverne. Un vieux mage ne dédaigne pas un bon millésime, mais, comme les femmes, l’on raconte que l’alcool nuit gravement à la magie, et si les étudiants se risquent parfois à faire entrer illégalement des bouteilles dans leurs cellules, le Conseil ne peut quand même pas violer au vu et au su de tous son propre règlement.


	2. C'est bon pour les autres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre, les étudiants, personne ne se mêle de leur faire respecter les règlements ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les règlements, c’est bon pour les autres.  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Les Annales du Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages :** Victor Tugelbend et d’autres étudiants de l’UU  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Prachett, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :**...ben si, les mages ont droit de boire, finalement  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : pré _Moving Pictures_ /Les zinzins d’Olive-Oued  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 180

Proposition récurrente parmi les étudiants de l’UU :  
« Si on sortait prendre un verre, ce soir ? »  
Victor Tugelbend la décline toujours.

Le règlement intérieur est formel : il est interdit aux élèves de se soûler, et quiconque surpris hors du dortoir passé le couvre-feu est passible d’expulsion, ce qui serait hautement nuisible à son projet de vie ; cependant les mages eux-mêmes ont mieux à faire de leurs soirées que de traquer les étudiants – ils ont plutôt tendance à les fuir comme la peste, en général.

Gravir le mur lui donnerait un léger complément d’exercice physique et l’on dit que l’air frais du soir est bon pour la santé...

...seulement, il connaît bien ses camarades : ils ne s’arrêtent jamais à un seul verre. Ivres de cette illusion de liberté et de supériorité à tricher avec les lois (1), ils s’emploient régulièrement à se rendre ivres tout court et même pire.

\---

(1) pourtant loin d’être appliquées, surtout pas par ceux qui les édictent : à quoi bon ne plus passer dans la cour des grands si c’est pour continuer à obéir, être ?


	3. Deux poids deux mesures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Et puis zut, si la traditions est contraire au règlement, les Mages eux-mêmes suivront plutôt ce qui leur plaît !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Deux poids deux mesures  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Les Annales du Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages :** Ponder Stibbons (Cogite Stibon) et d’autres mages ; mention de Victor Tugelbend  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Prachett, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** le droit de boire  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post _Moving Pictures_ /Les zinzins d’Olive-Oued  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 333

Première déception une fois son diplôme de mage obtenu : l’attitude des mages senior envers les petits nouveaux. Toute sa scolarité l’étudiant ne les a pas vus jouer un grand rôle de professeurs, he bien ça se prolonge encore maintenant.  
Il constate que tout ce qui les intéresse c’est manger (bâfrer !), boire (boire ! à flots !) et dormir. (Sauf l’Archichancelier qui au lieu de dormir, chasse et pêche.)  
Il y a un abîme entre ce qu’ils professent sur les obligations diverses, et la manière dont ils agissent effectivement. Comme quoi leur statut leur permet de faire ce qu’ils veulent.

C’est trop injuste ! se dit Stibbons. Bon. D’accord. C’est vrai que c’est pour ces privilèges ; ripailles, beuveries, paresse, autrefois considérés comme excès répréhensibles, que beaucoup deviennent mages (négligeant qu’on se prive de la compagnie féminine à jamais – contrairement aux autres, cet interdit-là, au fil des siècles, n’est hélas toujours pas tombé.)  
Mais où est passé l’amour de la science magique ? se demande-t-il, incroyablement déçu.

Ça rejoint les cours d’Histoire de la Magie : des époques différentes, entre ce qu’on lui a raconté, et ce que c’est devenu au fil du temps, sans transition mémorable ; l’Histoire ne croit pas aux transitions et aux mélanges visiblement progressifs, dirait-on.

Ça apporte de l’eau au moulin métaphorique de la nature quantique de la réalité, s’opposant à l’idée de continuum, alors ? voilà une idée à creuser. Victor aurait peut-être pu l’expliquer. Mais Victor n’est plus là ; viré de l’UU pour ne pas s’être présenté aux examens (que Ponder, lui, a passés haut la main ! il n’en revient toujours pas, de sa chance !) et puis maintenant qu’il y repense, Victor n’était peut-être pas si bien informé qu’il le croyait ; depuis le temps qu’il était étudiant, il n’avait pas l’air d’avoir bien suivi toutes les évolutions du corpus magal... de ce qu’il savait il s’en tenait toujours à la vieille version officielle sans se rendre compte de la réalité officieuse.


	4. BSOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand la machine à penser a des ratés...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Blue Screen Of Death_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages :** Ponder Stibbons et Hex (Cogite Stibon et Sort)  
>  **Genre :** gen/crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett et de Windows ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « petits plantages entre amis »   
> pour Nelja"> sur posterpouraider (spéciale _aider Haïti_ , janvier/février ’10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** nécessite juste d’avoir lu au moins _Hogfather_ /Le Père Porcher pour savoir ce qu’est Hex ; quant à la référence du bleu je crois que c’est dans _Reaperman_ /Le Faucheur qu’il faut la chercher ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

L’éternité, c’est bleu. C’est la réponse que Hex donne à Ponder quand il décide de rechercher imprudemment les plus grands mystères du Disque.

_Noooon ! tu ne peux pas t’arrêter comme ça en plein milieu d’une équation. Allez, Hex, réagis ?_

Depuis le temps que le jeune mage le bichonne, qu’il ajoute – sur la propre suggestion de l’ordinateur – de nouvelles pièces et de nouvelles instructions, depuis le temps qu’ils travaillent ensemble, ils sont plus que des collaborateurs, d’ailleurs ils ne fonctionnent pas ensemble seulement pour le travail, mais également pour des questions plus personnelles ; ils sont pour ainsi dire devenus des amis intimes.

Alors le jour où Hex plante complètement, ne laissant qu’un message d’erreur incompréhensible, Ponder a l’impression de perdre plus qu’un frère. Il y passera des heures, toute la journée, et toute la nuit s’il le faut, il vérifiera et réinstallera au besoin tous les composants, mais il fera redémarrer Hex !


	5. Fractionner et fracturer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Est-ce une si bonne idée que de jouer avec les Très Très Hautes Énergies Magiques ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Entre fractionner et fracturer  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnage :** Ponder Stibbons (Cogite Stibon)  
>  **Genre :** gen/geek  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** "les très très hautes énergies"   
> pour Nelja"> à l’occasion du Pi Day (14 mars ‘10)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : quelque part après _Hogfather_ /Le Père Porcher, sans doute  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 230

Le bâtiment des Hautes Énergies Magiques... Ce n’est pas parce qu’un mage sage sait que ne pas utiliser la magie est plus important que de s’en servir, que les jeunes ambitieux n’ont pas envie de l’étudier. La mettre en boîte ça n’est pas s’en servir à but personnel, disent-ils. Ils se rient du danger à la manipuler, ils n’y croient pas. Ils n’ont encore assez été témoins d’accidents magiques spectaculaires et n’ont jamais rencontré eux-mêmes de créature de la Basse-Fosse. Le Bibliothécaire ? Il était déjà un orang-outan depuis longtemps avant qu’eux-mêmes n’arrivent à l’UU et de toute façon personne ne se souvient vraiment qu’il a été humain autrefois. Les quelques autres accidents qu’ils ont vus jusque là ? Ils s’extasient dessus !

Enfin, quand ils parlent de passer aux Très Très Hautes Énergies Magiques et de fracturer le thaum (*), les vieux mages lèvent l’oreille. Pour une fois, ils s’intéressent aux singeries (pas d’offense envers le Bibliothécaire) des jeunots et mettent le holà dessus. D’accord, là ils remplissent leur rôle de professeurs et imposent leur présence en demandant à planifier l’expérience... histoire d’avoir le temps de se mettre à l’abri avant le début !

-

(*) Évidemment : si on leur dit qu’un quelque chose est défini par son insécabilité, ils voudront s’assurer par eux-mêmes qu’on ne peut vraiment, vraiment pas le couper, quitte à tout casser autour à essayer. 


	6. "Non" ça veut dire...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ça n'est pas demain la veille que les Mages appliqueront le 'principe de précaution'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** "Quand on dit « non » c’est… euh…"  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages :** Ponder Stibbons  (Cogite Stibon), Mustrum Ridcully (Ridcule), et autres mages  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « L’importance de savoir quand dire non » d’après Drakys  
> pour la case n°11 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait les mages de l’UU (été ’10)  
>  **Continuité :** après _Soul Music_ /Accros du Roc, je dirais ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Stibbons demande un crédit pour le bâtiment des Hautes Énergies Magiques, une expérience qui doit révolutionner l’usage de la magie à ce qu’il dit.

« Et ouvrir la Dimension de la Basse-Fosse au passage ?  
\- Mais, c’est pas encore sûr, ça ! »  
(Vous remarquerez qu’il n’a pas nié en bloc...)

Une des raisons pour lesquelles Ridcully est Archi-chancelier, c’est son attitude _pas-de-foutaises_. Ce n’est pas lui qui s’en laissera compter par les jeunes blancs-becs (ni les vieux d’ailleurs) !

« On vient d’inventer quelque chose de fantastique : le Principe de Précaution. Donc si je vous dis non, c’est non. »

Le problème, c’est que les mages sont curieux de nature et que les précautions, c’est un concept qui leur échappe plus fréquemment qu’à son tour (1). Quand on leur dit « non », ils comprennent toujours « sauf si... ». Après tout, le « oui, mais, et si j’essaie ça ? » est un bon moteur pour la recherche scientifique...

\---

(1) et Ridcully lui-même n’est pas en reste. Quand on lui dit non, en tête que tête de l’Université, il est bien sûr le premier à passer outre. Les règles s’appliquent aux autres ! 


	7. Victor & Ponder - Demi régime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stibbons a été un étudiant fainéant, dans le temps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t **Titre :** À demi régime  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Disque-Monde)  
>  **Personnages :** Victor Tugelbend & Ponder (Cogite) Stibbons  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Un jour, Dick arrivera à lui enlever tous ses masques et lui prouvera que le concept d’eux deux peut fonctionner. Un jour. »  
> d’après Thalimnie sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)   
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : _Moving Pictures_ /Les zinzins d’Olive-Oued  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Fonctionner un jour sur deux à plein régime et se reposer l’autre, telle est la devise de Ponder aujourd’hui. Il a fonctionné à pleins tubes hier, poussé par Victor ; maintenant il se repose et décante.

Enfin, il y a tout à parier que demain il rechangera d’avis et préférera répartir les tâches par plus petits paquets. Victor expliquera pour la énième fois que c’est ce qu’il aurait dû faire dès le début : des efforts réguliers, mais pour l’instant Ponder refuse de l’entendre.

Il sera encore obligé de mettre les bouchées doubles deux jours avant l’examen pour rattraper le temps perdu.


	8. Ponder & Victor - Objectifs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viser haut pour aller loin !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Objectifs de vie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette"  
>  **Base :** Discworld  (Annales du Disque-Monde)  
>  **Personnages :** Ponder (Cogite) Stibbons et Victor Tugelbend  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais si les mammifères sont contagieux, Skipper sent que Julien va lui faire blanchir le plumage avant l’âge. »  
> sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. ’14 – o6 janv. ’15)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Moving Pictures_ /Les zinzins d’Oilive-Oued  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Mage avant l’âge de vingt-quatre ans ! s’est promis Ponder. Trois fois huit ça lui semble beau. Il sait qu’il n’est pas un prodige mais il mettra les bouchées doubles dans ses études pour réussir, vite et bien, tant qu’il est encore jeune, histoire de profiter de sa position ensuite.

Il s’inquiète un peu de voir Victor qui pour le coup a toutes les dispositions nécessaires, l’intelligence, la mémoire, le courage… mais pas la chance, et qui échoue à si peu de choses.

\- Tu n’as pas peur de ne jamais y arriver ?  
\- Oh, que non. Mais je ne renonce pas !


	9. Ridcully, Stibbons, UU - Quelle tuile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Même l'UU, bastion réactionnaire s'il en est, finit par se transformer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Quelle tuile !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld  
>  **Personnages :** Mustrum Ridcully, Ponder Stibbons, l'Économe, le Bibliothécaire  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** à la mémoire de Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Sir Pterry n’aura pas 67 ans (5/8)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Quelle tuile de devoir mourir, quand même, regrette Mustrum qui n’a plus autant le temps de chasser depuis qu’on lui a refilé le Chapeau d’Archichancelier et a presque l’impression d’avoir gâché une bonne partie de sa vie en revenant à l’Université de l’Invisible. Mais l’heure c’est l’heure, et les Mages ont le privilège de la savoir à l’avance…et il se console en se disant qu’à défaut d’animaux sauvages, en compensation il a sacrément gâché la vie des autres Mages qui ont dû le subir tout ce temps.   
_Amusez-vous bien sans moi, les enfants._  
Il laisse un paquet de responsabilités derrière lui, beaucoup de vaisselle sale, un dernier trophée de chasse, et absolument aucun remords. Peut-être quelques regrets de n’avoir pas épousé Esme ?  
Ponder Stibbons est déjà élu _de facto_ Archichancelier suivant : avec toutes les responsabilités qu’on lui fait endosser depuis des années, l’Université ne pourrait plus tourner sans lui. 

L’Économe bénéficie d’une retraite bien méritée. Tout à coup, il semblerait à nouveau presque sain d’esprit… beaucoup plus calme, et beaucoup plus triste aussi.   
L’on se demande un peu, et l’on s’aperçoit que personne ne sait l’âge du Bibliothécaire ni combien de temps peut vivre un orang-outan, mais que tous ici le tiennent pour encore plus magique que les mages lambda, et sans doute immortel. Comme la Bibliothèque et tout son savoir semblent hors du temps… Personne n’a envie de vérifier cette hypothèse. (Car qu’est-ce qui serait le plus effrayant s’apercevoir que c’est vrai, ou que c’est faux ?)


End file.
